


One-One-One

by queenmismatched



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Comfort, Costume, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Menstruation, couple stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmismatched/pseuds/queenmismatched
Summary: A series of HR/Female Reader prompts.Honestly it's just a bunch of self-indulgent nonsense.





	1. Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for this self-indulgent fluffy nonsense

* * *

 

“Precious?” you heard HR call from the living room. “Have you seen my hat?”

Gazing at your reflection in the mirror, you giggled, adjusting his black fedora on your head.

“No!” you replied, hoping he wouldn’t hear the mischief in your voice. “Haven’t seen it!”

HR was particularly protective of his favorite black fedora, but you hoped he wouldn’t mind too much when he saw what you had planned. Halloween was mere days away, and after much poking and prodding, you had finally convinced your lover to dress up with you. Halloween didn’t exist on Earth-19, so HR was a bit skeptical, but he’d ultimately decided to humor you out of love.

If only he knew.

“I could have swore I left it on the table in the dining room.” You heard HR’s voice coming ever closer to the bedroom, and you quickly shut the bathroom door, so as not to ruin the surprise. “Are you sure I- Precious? [Y/N], where are you?”

“I’m in the bathroom! Don’t come in here, I’m trying on my costume!”

“Your costume?” Oh, _now_ you had his attention. His deep baritone was laced with humor and mischief, and you could hear the curiosity in his words. “For Halloween?”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh, _ma chérie_ ,” HR cooed, his voice now right outside the bathroom. You could almost imagine the smile on his face. “Are you sure I can’t see it?”

“It’ll kill the surprise, HR,” you pretended to pout, trying not to snicker behind the door. “Don’t you want to wait till Halloween?”

“Aw, come on, [Y/N], it’ll be fine. Please? Come on, precious, I won’t tell anyone. I just wanna see.”

“Oh, alright,” you acquiesced, grinning wickedly to yourself. “But cover your eyes!”

Hesitantly, you cracked the door open and peeked out. Your boyfriend stood in the middle of your bedroom, one large hand covering his eyes, as if he were a child awaiting a gift. The sight was enough to make you giggle as you walked towards him.

“Don’t look yet...not yet...okay, now!” you cried. HR’s hand flew away from his eyes, and you held your breath in anticipation of his reaction, but he just stared. Confusion filled his azure eyes, and he couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side a bit as he took in what you were wearing. You had raided HR’s closet while he was busy at STAR Labs, nabbing all of his favorite articles of clothing to put together your costume. You’d paired his grey and black shirt with his black cardigan, though it hung so low on you that it was almost like a dress and the sleeves extended well past your hands. His black skinny jeans, usually so tight on him, were ridiculously oversized on you, as were the black boots those jeans were tucked into. Atop your head was perched HR’s beloved black fedora, and around your neck hung his corded pendant necklace. You knew you probably looked ridiculous, like a little girl playing dress-up, but you loved your costume.

You just couldn’t figure out if HR was on board with your idea.

“[Y/N],” said the author slowly, still eyeing you. “Are those…. _my clothes?_ ”

“Yep!” you chirped, twirling around as best you could in his giant boots without falling over. HR pressed a hand to his own stubbly cheek, as if trying to process what he was seeing.

“Are you...are you _me?_ ” A grin spread across his face. “Is that your costume?”

With a laugh, you nodded, tromping towards him and slipping your arms around his neck. Pressing a warm, soft kiss to your lips, HR slid his arms around your waist and lifted you, his boots slipping off your feet and clattering to the floor, and you couldn’t help but squeal as he spun you around in his arms.

“So cute,” he murmured against your lips. As your feet touched the ground and HR adjusted the hat atop your head, he suddenly grinned.

“Hey,” he drawled slowly. “Does this mean _I_ get to be _you_ for Halloween?”


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HR cares for his menstruating lover.

‘ _Can you do me a really big favor?’_ was the text message that you’d sent to your boyfriend, HR, as you laid curled up on your bed. A painful cramp twinged its way through your lower belly, making you clench your teeth and groan.

As happened every month, Mother Nature had decided to punish you for not being pregnant, only this time you were caught unprepared. You’d emptied your bottle of Midol during your last period and had forgotten to replace it, leaving you with no relief from the vicious symptoms of your cycle. Cramps, back pain, nausea, fatigue; you had it all. You’d deliberately called out of work earlier, knowing there was no way you’d be even remotely productive while feeling so awful, and had spent the better part of your day so far snuggled in your bed with a heating pad pressed to your stomach.

Except now, it wasn’t enough.

Your phone buzzed loudly on the bed next to you, the screen lit up.

‘ _Of course, precious,’_ read HR’s reply, and you smiled softly. Your boyfriend was so sweet.

‘ _Can you run to the store and pick me up a bottle of Midol_ ?’ you sent, and then added, ‘ _Like...right now??’_

Your phone buzzed again, but this time, HR’s face popped up on the screen as he called you.

“Hello?”

“ _What’s the matter, ma cherie?”_ HR’s deep baritone crooned over the phone. From the talking in the background, you could tell he was in the Cortex. “ _Are you not feeling well?”_

“I feel like shit,” you admitted with a humorless laugh, running a hand over your hair. “I don’t have any medication. I’m all out.”

“ _I’m on my way.”_ You could him him shuffling around, gathering his things. The noise on the other end faded, as if he were now walking the hallways as he said,“ _Is there anything else you need_?”

“Can you grab me a candy bar?” you asked. “It doesn’t matter what kind, just...something chocolate, I guess.”

“ _Midol and chocolate_ .” you could practically hear the smile on his face. “ _Is that all?_ ”

“I think so.” There was a strain in your voice as another cramp twisted your abdomen, and you hissed in pain, pressing the heating pad closer to your body. You heard HR swear under his breath.

“ _I’m on my way right now, baby,_ ” he soothed. “ _Just sit tight for me, okay? I’ll be home in...five...? No...shit, okay. Okay, give me ten or fifteen minutes and I’ll be home. Just try and relax, okay, precious?”_

“Okay,” you exhaled, pulling the blankets tighter around your body. “Okay, I’ll try.”

The two of you said your goodbyes and hung up, though you kept your phone on the pillow next to you in case HR called back. Snuggling down under the covers, settling into the softness of your mattress with your heating pad pressed tight to your belly, you waited in your bed for your lover to come home.

* * *

 

At some point, you must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing you knew, you were waking to the feeling of a warm hand stroking over your hair. Blearily, your eyes fluttered open; HR smiled down at you, his long fingers gently massaging your scalp.

“Are you feeling any better, _ma cherie?_ ” HR asked, and when you shook your head, a deep frown settled onto his face.

“Do you have the Midol?” Your sleepy voice was small, and you hoped he couldn’t hear the discomfort you were in. HR set a shopping bag next to you on the bed, before leaving to get you a bottle of water.

Pushing yourself into a sitting position was an uncomfortable feat, but you managed. The bottle of pills was small and white, no bigger than the palm of your hand, but the rest of the bag was filled with candy bars, of all sizes and flavors. Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, candy bars filled with caramel, or nuts, or fruit flavors: HR had hooked you up.

“Christ, HR!” you laughed as he walked back in. “Did you leave any candy for anyone else?”

Sheepishly, the author rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

“Variety is the spice of life, precious.” HR settled onto the bed, kicking off his boots. “Besides, you need it more than anyone else.”

The Midol went down with a few swigs of water, and you sighed as you snuggled up to your boyfriend, who slipped under the covers next to you. Resting your head on his strong chest, you let your body relax and waited for the medicine to kick in.

“Is there anything else you need, [Y/N]?” HR asked, pressing a kiss to your head. “Is there anything else I can do?”

“Just hold me,” you mumbled. “Please?”

HR’s strong, warm arms slipped around your body, pulling you ever closer to his body.

“Gladly, precious.”


End file.
